lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Benjamin Linus
Henry Gale redireciona aqui. O primeiro nome correto de Henry foi revelado no episódio "A Tale of Two Cities", e seu sobrenome foi revelado no episódio "The Glass Ballerina". Veja Henry Gale para o homem morto cuja identificação foi assumida por esse impostor com o propósito se infiltrar no acampamento dos sobrevivents. Benjamin 'Ben' Linus, que uma vez adotou o nome falso de Henry Gale, parece ser o líder dos Outros. Fora da Ilha Ben alega ter vivido na ilha sua vida inteira. Não fica claro se isso significa que ele nasceu lá, ou se ele se mudou (ou caiu lá) quando criança. Na Ilha Como prisioneiro left|thumb|O falso Henry preso na armadilha de Rousseau. Ben foi pego em uma armadilha por Danielle Rousseau, que também atirou nele com um arco e flecha para ele não escapar. Ele é levado para o Cisne e trancado no depósito de armas, aonde seus machucados são tratados por Jack. Sayid e Locke não acreditam em suas alegações - que ele é um mineiro rico de Minnesota, que ele e sua esposa estavam em um balão de ar quente que caiu na ilha, e que mais tarde ela morreu de uma doença misteriosa - o que ele mantém até mesmo durante uma brutal interrogação. Os três homens decidiram não revelar a existência do cativo para o resto dos sobreviventes, de qualquer forma, Mr. Eko descobre e depois Ana-Lucia é trazida para ajudar. Henry desenha um mapa da escotilha até o preciso local de seu balão e do túmulo de Jennifer Gale. Sayid, Ana-Lucia, e Charlie seguem o mapa e acham o local exatamente como Henry descreveu, mas Sayid, não convincente, desenterra o cadáver e descobre não uma mulher, mas um homem identificado por sua carteira de motorista como Henry Gale. Durante esse tempo, o incidente do Lockdown toma conta da escotilha, e Locke, cujas pernas foram presas debaixo da Porta de Segurança, é forçado para pedir ajuda de Henry para Apertar o Botão. Logo, o grupo de busca retorna e revela a verdade: Esse 'Henry' é um impostor e um dos Outros. Pode escutar o que está se passando fora do depósito de armas aonde ele é mantido preso e é ciente de tudo o que aconteceu fora do quarto. Tentou começar uma rixa entre Locke e Jack dizendo a Locke que ele parece ser a sombra de Jack. Mais tarde Locke fica bravo o bastante para jogar coisas da escotilha por toda a parte apenas fora do depósito de armas, aonde Henry é mantido preso. Manipula Locke e parece gostar disso. Diz a Locke que durante o Lockdown ele nunca digitou os números ou apertou o botão; o contador voltou marcar 108 sozinho depois que os Hieróglifos apareceram e teve alguns sons de máquinas estranhos. Disse: "Esse lugar é uma piada, John!" Locke é cético, mas um mero pensamento claramente desequilibra ele. Isso foi obviamente uma mentira de sua parte, já que os efeitos de NÃO apertar o botão são agora conhecidos. Conclui-se que ele sabe muito mais do que diz, pois apertou os botões mas mesmo assim sabe dos hieroglifos e dos barulhos de máquinas. right|thumb|Ben preso no console de armas, ainda sob o nome falso de Henry Gale. Se recusou a comer, beber ou falar por dois dias enquanto esteve preso. Sabe onde Walt está e diz que 'eles' nunca trocariam Walt por ele. Alega que ele foi enviado pelos Outros para achar e trazer Locke porque Locke é "um dos bons". Acredita que ele será morto pelo misterioso Ele, por falhar em sua missão. Tentou estrangular Ana-Lucia até a morte, mas foi interrompido por Locke. Disse a ela que Goodwin tinha esperanças por ela, o que pode ter levado ela a ter matado ele. Prefere Stephen King (um declarado fã da série) do que Dostoevsky. Também sabe sobre Hemingway e prefere ele a Dostoevsky. Escapou da escotilha, com a ajuda de Michael. No melhor "estilo dos Outros", não deixou rastro ao escapar. A nota de $20 dólares Artigo principal: Nota de vinte dólares * Nota encontrada por Sayid junto à sepultura que Ben havia descrito como sendo de sua mulher Como um Outro 2ª Temporada right|thumb|Henry se mostra como o lídero dos Outros. Diz a Locke que estava indo ao acampamento dos sobreviventes quando foi capturado por Rousseau e que sua missão estava relacionada a ele (Locke). Parecia ser o responsável pela troca de Walt durente o final da 2ª temporada. Ficou irritado com Tom por este não estar usando sua barba durante a troca de Walt. (Como apenas perguntou aonde estava, não pareceu ser grande coisa, já que ele não pediu para que a colocasse de volta.). Mencionou que a troca de Michael era "mais do que justa", talvez implicando que talvez não seja tão desapontante para eles perder Walt e o barco, na troca de Michael. O enunciado "mais do que justo" pode se referir que o comportamento de Walt seja muito difícil para lidar. Quando questionado por Michael, "Quem são vocês?" Ele responde, "Nós somos os mocinhos". Alega a Michael que ele nunca mais achará a ilha novamente se ele decidir voltar. (Enquanto capturado em O Cisne, ele alegou que nem "Deus" poderia ver a ilha). 3ª Temporada O seu verdadeiro primeiro nome foi revelado como sendo 'Ben'. O sobrenome foi revelado a Jack. Até então, ele parece ser o comandante do grupo dos Outros. left|thumb|Henry enfim se apresenta com o nome verdadeiro: Benjamin Linus. Foi ele quem enviou Ethan e Goodwin para que se infiltrassem nos grupos de sobreviventes, tanto da seção intermediária do avião quanto da cauda, respectivamente Sua postura de líder fica clara no café-da-manhã que toma com Kate, em que toda a situação parece ser arranjada ou orquestrada. Ele parece gastar bastante tempo observando o comportamento de Kate e Sawyer, além de tudo mais que se passa na Estação A Hidra, através de câmeras de segurança, que levam sons e imagens a um pequeno cômodo preenchido de monitores (não muito diferente da organização na A Pérola). , Ele também afirma que nasceu e viveu na Ilha por toda a sua vida. Contudo, a Iniciativa Dharma é de 1970, então Ben deveria ter quase 35 anos (a série está no final de 2004) para ter nascido na Ilha enquanto membros da Dharma trabalhavam por lá. Entretanto, quando Jack vê os Raios-X de Ben pendurados na Estação Hidra, afirma que pertencem a um homem de aproximadamente 40 anos de idade e com um tumor na coluna. Inadivertidamente, Ben assume que os Raios-X eram dele quando Jack o pressiona. Ele explica que descobriu a doença dois dias antes do Vôo 815 cair na Ilha e conclui que um "cirurgião de colunas caindo do céu" logo naquele momento era uma cabal prova da existência de Deus. right|thumb|Ben acordado durante sua cirurgia. Ben também parece ter alguma ligação com Alex; ele pergunta a Juliet se Alex havia perguntado por ele, quando Juliet apenas responde que "ela foi levada de volta pra casa". Jack resolve operar Ben. Tudo vai indo bem na primeira parte da cirurgia, até que Jack faz uma incisão em seu rim. Jack afirma que Ben morrerá em uma hora caso ele não feche a incisão, tomando, assim, Ben como refém. Ele diz a Tom e Juliet que devem deixar Kate e Sawyer escapar, senão Ben irá morrer. Alguns minutos depois de Jack fazer a incisão no rim de Ben, Jack está discutindo com Tom e Juliet. Ao ser contrariado, Jack revela à Tom que ela pediu a ele que matasse Ben durante a cirurgia, fazendo parecer um acidente. Jack, assim como todos os outros na sala de cirurgia, pensava que Ben estava desacordado. Mas ele fala que já estava acordado a alguns minutos e até admite que Jack foi esperto naquela manobra. Ben, pede para que chamem Juliet. Quando esta chega, os dois têm uma conversa particular. Então, Juliet dá a ordem para que deixem Kate e Sawyer escapar afim de quê Ben sobreviva. Jack anestesia novamente Ben e termina a cirurgia, removendo o tumor por completo. Jack sugere que seja feita uma biópsia para saber se é ou não maligno. Após a cirurgia, seus pontos começam a infecçionar. Inicialmente, Jack se recusa a ajuda-lo, mas depois ambos fazem um trato, pedindo que Ben interfira na sentença de Juliet, em troca de tratamento médico. Afirma para Jack que tinham um bom cirurgião no grupo, e que seu nome era Ethan. É levado, junto com Jack e Os Outros para a outra Ilha. Provavelmente estão indo para A Vila dos Outros. Curiosidades * Em 'Every Man for Himself' ele diz que odeia agulhas, embora isso possa ser apenas parte do processo de assustar Sawyer. * Rose tinha câncer e Locke tinha um problema de coluna. Ambos melhoraram, presume-se que curados pela Ilha. Ben tem câncer na coluna, uma combinação das duas doenças, que agora não existem mais nos sobreviventes. * Na Bíblia, Benjamin é o filho mais novo de Jacó ou Jacob, responsável pela formação do Reino de Israel. O nome de sua mãe era Raquel (Rachel). Outras mídias * Alguém na ilha se refere a ele como "meu irmão" no Diário do website da ABC. ** Depois nós descobrímos que não é Henry Gale a quem se refere o Diário. ** É provavelmente alguem falando sobre o verdadeiro Henry Gale porque se eles ouviram o nome, ele não pensariam sobre alguém inventando esse nome; eles pensariam sobre a pessoa que na verdade tem esse nome. Isso levou alguém a acreditar que ele pode ser o irmão da Rose. ** Os escritores declararam que eles não tem controle sobre o que vai no diário, declarando que ele contém "algumas coisas engraçadas" que são "leituras interessantes". The writers have stated that they have no control over what goes in the diary, stating that it does contain "some fun stuff" which is "an interesting read". O tom de voz sugere que os escritores odeiam o diário, mas são impossibitados de dizer isso claramente em um podcast oficial. ** O Diário em questão já mostrou que não tem nada a ver com Henry Gale - verdadeiro ou falso - mas ao invés foi suposto ser uma peça emocionante sobre alguém que perdeu seu/sua irmã no acidente e, devido a traumas psicológicos, pensou que o homem que vinha sendo mantido preso na escotilha era seu irmão. Também Conhecido Como Fãs tem alguns nomes alternativos para o Outro que se auto-denomina Henry Gale: * Fenry or Fhenry, de F(also H)enry. * Falso Henry (referindo ao escritor O. Henry) * Não Henry * Não!Gale * Falso!Gale * Conhecido como Gale * HGI (Henry Gale Impostor) * Extra Crocante Gale - como oposição ao Original Receita Culinária Gale * O Artista Formalmente Conhecido como Henry Gale * A Pessoa Formalmente Conhecida como Henry Gale * Henry Gale.......NÃO! * O Henry Gale Branco Referências Literárias * Seu pseudônimo e o suposto caminho de chagr na ilha se referem ao livro infantil O Maravilhoso Mágico de Oz, de L. Frank Baum. "Henry Gale" é o tio Henry de Dorothy, enquanto o balão de ar quente se refere ao Mágico, que é dono de Oz (e subconseqüentemente deixou Oz) em um balão de ar quente. ** Essa analogia pode ser levada em conta por assumir que Henry, assim como o Mágico, era o "homem atrás da cortina", quer dizer, o verdadeiro líder dos Outros, enquanto brevemente nós fomos levados a acreditar que Mr. Friendly, ou Alvar Hanso, fosse responsável. * Em ''Ozma of Oz'', o terceiro livro na série de Baum's Oz, Henry Gale é ordenado por seu médico pegar umas férias na Austrália. Ele e sua sobrinha Dorothy partem em um navio a vapor e, durante uma tempestade, Dorothy é soprada para além do mar com uma das galinhas de seu tio. Ela e a galinha são levadas em direção a costa de um lugar que Dorothy acha ser um tipo de "país das fadas", já que Oz não tem nenhuma praia. Categoria:Os Outros Categoria:Personagens